NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Una historia de amor en rosa para el proyecto Sevmione rOSe. La historia es mía, los personajes son de Rowling.
**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA.**

 **Dedicado A Quién tú Sabes.**

La fría noche de otoño era alumbrada por la inmensidad de una plateada luna llena, la claridad casi como el día permitía a un hombre de largos cabellos negros y facciones duras observar nítidamente el rostro de su acompañante. La chica era hermosa, la más bella que alguna vez en su vida haya visto, y la que para su dicha era la mujer que lo amaba desde hacía ya varios años.

Habían elegido la noche para celebrar el primer aniversario de su boda, porque la oscuridad fue su amparo y su cómplice durante los años que se amaron a escondidas. El césped estaba cubierto por una fina capa de rocío, mientras ella se apegaba al pecho de él arrebujada bajo la gruesa capa negra que caracterizaba el vestuario habitual del hombre desde que lo conoció. Esa noche de luna le recordaba el momento justo cuando él, muy a su manera le declaró su amor.

Los recuerdos entre ellos eran muchos, algunos hermosos y otros no tanto. Hermione Granger, ahora Snape; recordaba la primera vez que a sus 12 años lo había visto: le pareció inquietante, misterioso e imponente; ahí desde la fila de estudiantes esperando a ser seleccionados y luego pudo ver la mueca de disgusto al ver a la mesa de estudiantes de su casa.

Esa misma noche supo quién era él: Severus Snape, Jefe de Slytherin y por mucho el maestro más intransigente de la historia de Hogwarts, el terror de todo el estudiantado del colegio. Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Percy Weasley se juró a sí misma llenar todas las expectativas de ese hombre que había captado toda su atención; ni siquiera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore con su estrambótica túnica púrpura o Filius Flitwick con su reducida estatura consiguieron distraer su mirada de ese hombre enigmático de mirada dura y facciones inexpresivas.

Paralelamente, en ese mismo castillo, muchos niveles abajo, en lo profundo de las mazmorras; un maestro no podía borrar de su mente la mirada inteligente y curiosa de una niña de cabellos rizados con una sonrisa franca y cálida adornada por grandes y blancos incisivos; la verdad no sabía que le había impresionado más: si la seguridad de la niña al sostenerle la mirada en la que adivinó una inteligencia poco común o el poco habitual gesto de que un estudiante le brindara una sonrisa; él era el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras, ni siquiera los alumnos de su propia casa le sonreían. Granger, Hermione había dicho el sombrero; analizando el nombre se daba cuenta que era una nacida de muggles como lo fue Lily, su amor de adolescente.

Esa noche ambos se habían hecho un propósito: ella superar los parámetros del inflexible maestro; él demostrarle que nada ni nadie podía con Severus Snape.

La primera y todas las siguientes clases fueron siempre una tácita competencia entre ellos; y por más que él rebuscara respuestas amargas, no podía evitar asombrarse y reconocer que la Gryffindor era la mejor estudiante que había pasado por sus aulas. Para ella la experiencia, si bien fue desagradable en muchas ocasiones, nunca logró eliminar esa sensación de curiosidad que despertó en ella la primera vez que lo vio; por el contrario con el pasar de los años había aprendido a admirar el infinito conocimiento de su maestro.

Conforme los años pasaron, la niña de cabello indomable se fue convirtiendo en una chica muy hermosa; cada vez que ese pensamiento asaltaba la mente de Severus, procuraba descartarlo y de ser posible mortificar a algún Gryffindor. ¿Cuándo lo había descubierto? No fue como la mayoría al verla ataviada para el baile de Navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos; si no un poco antes cuando se quejó de que Draco Malfoy le había hecho crecer los dientes aún más con un maleficio. Le resultó dulce, tierna y a la vez hermosa; esos pensamientos lo aterraron y es la principal razón que le hubiera respondido con una frase hiriente. Eso no podía estar pasando, mucho menos a él; menos ahora, hacía muchos años no experimentaba esa sensación; él ya no era un adolescente, ya no era un niño, debía alejarse, alejarla por su propio bien. Tenía una misión que cumplir y ella podría salir lastimada.

Al mismo tiempo en la enfermería, Hermione lloraba; y no por los insultos del niño malcriado que era Draco Malfoy; si no por las palabras de ese hombre que estaba siempre presente en sus pensamientos. En algún momento había empezado a ver a su maestro con algo más que admiración; primero fue agradecimiento cuando los salvó de Remus Lupin en su forma de hombre lobo y a partir de ese día se sorprendió a sí misma siguiendo ávidamente con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de Severus Snape. Por eso ahora lloraba, él jamás la dejaría de ver como algo más que "la sabelotodo insufrible" amiga de Potter.

Le había parecido siempre extraño que a pesar de aparentemente odiarlos a ella y a sus amigos, Severus siempre estaba ahí para salvarlos, incluso cuando fueron al Departamento de Misterios, a pesar de no haber estado presente, la Orden llegó porque él les informó, y luego puso especial atención en que sus heridas y las de Harry fueran curadas. Con el correr del tiempo, su trabajo para la Orden le permitió pasar mucho más tiempo cerca de él, el ir y venir dentro de Grimmauld Place hicieron que coincidieran en el lugar favorito de ambos: la biblioteca de la vieja casa lleno de ejemplares interesantes para una mente curiosa, y dado que ambos poseían esta particularidad; hizo que obligatoriamente empezaran a compartir el espacio en la polvorienta estancia, primero como compañeros silenciosos, luego intercambiando frases convencionalmente amables de saludo y despedida; pronto empezaron a charlar, intercambiaban ideas y deducciones; ella admirada por los vastos conocimientos que poseía en casi todas las ramas de la magia; él entre asombrado y complacido al observar que la chica no sólo era una maquinita de memorizar y repetir libros si no que era una mujer asombrosamente inteligente; corroborando que era su mejor discípula.

Las lecturas y las charlas cada día ocuparon más tiempo, muchas veces llegando al amanecer sin que siquiera lo notaran; disfrutaban de su simple cercanía, del sonido del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, de la calidez del té; algunas noches incluso llegaron a compartir el mismo libro, poniéndolos esta situación uno muy cerca del otro, tanto que al despedirse, Severus podía aspirar el olor a violetas que el cabello de la chica dejaba impregnado en su casaca.

Hermione disfrutaba de las horas a su lado, pensando que era su única oportunidad para estar cerca de él. Severus por su parte sentía su corazón invadirse de la dicha de un nuevo amor, según él también condenado a no ser correspondido.

Una noche de tantas, ella se armó de todo su valor de Gryffindor y al despedirse le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que la hizo enrojecer furiosamente y salir corriendo avergonzada; si hubiera girado a mirar hubiera podido ver como la pálida piel de su maestro se tenía de grana mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus labios tratando de prolongar la efímera y profunda sensación que su beso le había transmitido.

Por semanas se esquivaron, hasta que poco antes de iniciar el sexto curso, Albus Dumbledore, líder de la Orden del Fénix, mago de profesión y metiche aficionado de tiempo completo empezó a notar ciertas situaciones extrañas en torno a sus más brillantes estudiantes en muchas generaciones; ante su descubrimiento sonrió complacido y su mente empezó a maquinar un plan.

Esa misma noche llamó a Severus a su despacho, le pedía ir en busca de una serie de ingredientes extraños, y aún más extraño le enviaba con Hermione Granger, con la excusa de que sería útil para la formación académica de la muchacha. Y claro, como todas las órdenes que recibía de Albus, esta vez también la cuestionó; no tanto por ganas de mostrar su carácter ácido y contradictorio, si no por el temor que le infundían sus propios sentimientos hacia su designada compañera de viaje.

Ella opuso mucho menos resistencias, y una semana después emprendían su travesía, mientras un anciano de larga barba blanca y ojos profundamente azules sonreía con malicia a una híper indignada Minerva McGonagall que reclamaba una explicación para una misión que a su juicio era absurda.

—Tranquila Minerva —dijo el anciano a la mujer que se paseaba furiosa por la oficina del Director.

—Albus, no sabes lo que haces… ¿no has visto como se miran? ¿No entiendes lo que puede pasar? —Al parecer la bruja también había notado que algo había entre el siniestro profesor de Pociones y su más brillante alumna.

—Tranquila Minnie, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… aunque tú, yo y Voldemort nos opusiéramos —dijo el viejo, mientras comía un caramelo de limón y contemplaba por la ventana el cielo azul de esa mañana de julio. —Y más te valdrá no intervenir, ¿me escuchaste?

El cambio en el tono de voz ordinariamente sosegado del mago al decir estas últimas palabras hizo que a Minerva se le erizara la piel, sabía que su amigo y ex mentor no amenazaba en vano, si había decidido hacer de celestina para esos dos, lo lograría; y pensándolo bien, ambos se complementaban mutuamente con pasmosa perfección como las piezas de un ajedrez destinadas desde el principio de los tiempos a estar juntas, suspiró cansada, no podría ni trataría de hacer nada en contra de lo que era inevitable.

A la mañana siguiente, una sonriente Hermione y un incómodo Severus salieron de Hogwarts en dirección desconocida para todos, la misión era clara: debían recorrer una serie de países donde determinados contactos de Albus les entregarían algo.

Recorrieron distintos pueblos y ciudades del norte de Europa primero, rodeados de un incómodo silencio; atrás habían quedado las noches junto al fuego en las frías noches londinenses donde habían descubierto el inocente placer de la mutua compañía; de alguna manera el precipitado beso de la chica había roto la magia.

La primera noche en Tinganes, en las Islas Feroe en el Atlántico norte había sido de lo más incómodo para ambos; el paisaje encantador de un mundo perdido, los tejados cubiertos de hierba, y la bruma mucho más intensa que en Londres. El lugar era mágico, ahí magos y muggles habían conseguido un equilibrio de vida que se había mantenido por más de mil años.

Al llegar a la típica posada, Severus descubrió la treta de Albus: una sola habitación a nombre del matrimonio Snape. Maldijo al viejo en su interior, no alcanzaba a entender lo que pretendía, hasta que una idea golpeó su mente, era víctima de una conspiración.

Dos noches en Tinganes, y su humor empeoraba, la castaña sólo podía tratar de ignorarlo de la mejor manera posible y disfrutar del maravilloso paisaje del fiordo, mientras su mente maquinaba la forma más efectiva de sacar partido de la situación.

Reemprendieron en viaje, en Estonia, mientras se veían forzados a acampar en el bosque Kotkakivi, porque el mago al que debían buscar era un excéntrico que vivía ahí aislado de todo contacto humano; y del que se decía se dedicaba al estudio exclusivo de las artes oscuras. Esa noche, luego de armar el campamento, ella había llegado a su punto de quiebre, luego de un par de palabras duras por parte de Severus, había abandonado la tienda corriendo; él sabía que la zona era desconocida y entró en pánico, se sentía culpable; él y su bendita lengua que por segunda vez hería a la mujer que amaba, sólo esperaba que ella sí lo perdonara.

Varita en mano recorrió los alrededores, hasta que un sollozo ahogado hizo que su corazón se rompiera; esto debía terminar, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que ella sufriera más. Se armó de un valor que estaba lejos de sentir, no era un valiente, o eso creía; y a pesar de ser uno de los más brillantes magos de los últimos tiempos, en cuestiones de amor era un verdadero novato. Se arrodilló ante la chica que lloraba con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y suspiró derrotado; el bosque era oscuro y frío, pero en lo alto del cielo brillaba una hermosa luna llena que pintaba con reflejos plateados la negrura del paisaje.

—Me rindo bruja. —Esas poco románticas palabras fueron suficientes para que la muchacha levantara su rizada cabeza y lo mirara directo a los ojos a través de sus lágrimas mientras sonreía esplendorosamente.

—¿Y contra quién estabas peleando para que te rindas Severus? —contestó a su vez la bruja, tuteándolo por primera vez.

—Peleaba contra mí mismo, y contra lo que siento; batallaba con lo que nunca debió ser, desde hace más de un año Hermione lucho contra un amor prohibido, contra mis deseos, contra mis celos; no soy bueno con las palabras, al menos no con esto que siento. —En un arrebato, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó; un beso torpe como el de un adolescente inexperto; y la verdad sea dicha, en asuntos de amores no pasaba de ser un crío.

Luego de muchos minutos de caricias inexpertas, pero tiernas y desbordantes de amor; se separaron y sus ojos no se mintieron; se amaba, y costara lo que costara estarían juntos.

Severus la abrazó mientras la envolvía en su capa, en un gesto que sería característico la relación entre ambos. El viaje continuó sin mayores contratiempos, y regresaron a Hogwarts justo a tiempo para iniciar un nuevo año escolar, con el pacto tácito de mantener su relación en secreto por razones evidentes.

Al finalizar la guerra, y luego de revelarle a Harry y a Ronald la verdad; no sólo acerca de la lealtad de Severus si no de su relación con él; consiguió con mucho esfuerzo arrebatarlo de las garras de la muerte. Luego de todo el dolor, al final la luz brillaba de nuevo en el mundo mágico; y los grandes artífices de la victoria recibieron homenajes, el estatus público de héroes y una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase; y junto a ello una jugosa cuenta en Gringotts.

Como siempre, el oro despierta bajos instintos; y en el caso de ellos no fue la excepción. Severus optó por declinar la dirección en favor de Minerva, y se dedicó a hacer lo que más le gustaba: investigar. Hermione si regresó a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año, pensando en seguir los pasos de su prometido en cuanto se graduara. Hermione no pudo deshacerse de la permanente presencia de Draco Malfoy; ahora resultaba que quería ser su amigo. Le dio risa, porque por mucho que tratara, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo petulante y engreído niño mimado de siempre.

Luego de mucha insistencia, y en vista que le había sido impuesto como pareja todo ese año porque ambos estaban en el grupo de los estudiantes que re cursaban o que no habían asistido el año anterior, lograron establecer algo parecido a una amistad; aunque el rubio no desperdiciaba oportunidad de tratar de aplicar en ella sus famosas dotes de galán conquistador, aunque para ella era más motivo de risa que de halago; el dueño de su corazón tenía los ojos negros como el cielo de una noche sin luna; no era guapo según los canones estéticos, pero en cambio era el mejor hombre que pudiera haber conocido; con sentimientos profundos que ocultaba normalmente bajo una expresión en extremo fría que desaparecía sólo para ella con una simple mirada suya.

Lo que la castaña ignoraba, es que en torno a ese derroche de presunta seducción que hacía Draco, estaba tejida toda una red de intrigas fraguada por la recientemente viuda Narcissa Malfoy: la exigua familia Malfoy Black, con más blasones que galeones tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort y la muerte prematura de Lucius en Azkabán luchaba por mantenerse a flote con toda la pompa y circunstancia a la que estaban acostumbrados, aunque la situación ya no daba para más; esto llevó a la matriarca a hacer uso de toda su naturaleza artera que años de práctica en la alta sociedad mágica habían agudizado al máximo.

A inicio del año, poco antes de la muerte de su marido, había llamado a su hijo para explicarle claramente el panorama familiar, en dos palabras: estamos en la ruina, le había dicho a su único hijo. Todos los contactos, el prestigio y la fortuna de los Malfoy así como su herencia personal habían desaparecido entre la estancia de Voldemort y sus mortífagos en la casa y los decomisos del Ministerio de Magia, la única salida sería que él lograra enamorar a la sangresucia, para en una sola jugada resolver todos los problemas económicos que afrontaban y restaurar la dañada reputación con el brillo de la heroína de guerra, lo cual aunado al estatus de sangre de la muchacha eran una carta segura para que los Malfoy entraran en el nuevo orden mágico por la puerta grande, tal como lo habían hecho por generaciones.

Meses después, cuando era notorio que todos los esfuerzos eran en vano; Draco había emplazado a la princesa de Gryffindor, exigiéndole las razones para su rechazo, la respuesta de ella fue contundente y demoledora: jamás, ni volviendo a nacer, valdría la milésima parte o sería la millonésima parte de hombre que era Severus Snape.

Esa confesión sacudió el inmenso ego del rubio, no entendía cómo esa sangresucia inmunda se atrevía a rechazarlo; a él, Draco Malfoy, por el que todas las chicas del colegio suspiraban; y menos aún por un hombre viejo y feo como era su padrino.

Inmediatamente escribió un pergamino a su madre informándole de la situación; la intriga creció y ahora para Draco era cuestión de honor más que de conveniencia separar a esos dos. Poco o nada le importaba ya si Hermione se casaba o no con él, simplemente no le permitiría ser feliz y la separaría de Severus costara lo que costara.

Un par de manipulaciones, y el llevar a Severus al lugar indicado en el momento indicado hicieron su efecto: Draco besaba a la castaña apasionadamente, mientras un oscuro hombre contemplaba la escena con la mirada dolida y el corazón roto en mil pedazos, la inseguridad emocional derivada de años y años de malas experiencias no le permitieron quedarse a ver como su prometida le regalaba un amable derechazo al rubio, mucho más potente que el célebre que le había dado en tercer año; mucho menos esperar a que la situación se aclarara.

Luego de dejarle en claro al heredero Malfoy que no quería saber nada de él y que en ese momento había perdido hasta la opción de ser su amigo; caminó en dirección al laboratorio que Severus había instalado en un local del Callejón Diagón; al llegar lo que encontró la dejó estupefacta, su adorado Severus en un arranque de ira rompía todo a su paso, se notaba bajo los efectos del whisky de fuego. Lo peor estaba por venir, al momento de acercarse y hablarle, él le respondió con furia; no era el desprecio o la burla de cuando era estudiante; esta vez era odio puro:

—Vete traidora, no quiero volver a verte nunca más —y diciendo esto la echó del lugar de manera poco delicada.

La muchacha recorrió las calles londinenses llorando a más no poder, sin ver a dónde iba, sus pasos la detuvieron en Hyde Park donde a esas horas varias parejas paseaban, haciendo que su dañado ánimo se deteriorara aún más. Haciendo acopio de valor, buscó un lugar seguro para desaparecerse y llegar a Hogsmeade, desde donde caminaría hasta el Colegio.

Su llegada no pasó desapercibida para una bruja que observaba detenidamente a su estudiante favorita remontar el sendero hacia el castillo cabizbaja y a paso lento; tuvo en presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y bajó con rapidez pasmosa para alguien de su edad hasta la puerta principal, dónde Hermione la encontró al llegar.

No tuvo tiempo para esconder sus lágrimas, su maestra la emplazó y terminó contándole todo, desde el beso forzado de Draco hasta el estado en el que encontró a Severus, así como sus duras palabras. Las canas no habían plateado en balde las sienes de Minerva McGonagall, algo ahí no encajaba, y se juró a sí misma que lo resolvería; aunque conociendo a su amigo, sería muy difícil de convencerlo de la inocencia de Hermione, sobre todo que por su naturaleza de Occlumante podría haber descubierto la verdad por sí mismo, y eso le daba la medida de cuan dolido se sentía y si había alguien capaz de guardar rencor enconado ese era Severus Snape.

A un par de días para salir del colegio definitivamente, los planes de Hermione Granger se torcían inesperadamente, al final, ese 30 de junio, tomó el tren de regreso a Londres, hasta la casa donde había crecido. Se empleó de medio tiempo en una librería y solicitó ingreso a una universidad muggle, estudió química; que era lo más parecido a su ansiada especialización en pociones y guardó su varita en el fondo de su baúl, y tomando el té con Minerva como quien recibe a una vieja amiga de la familia dos veces por mes religiosamente.

De esta forma trascurrieron tres años, en los que la antigua heroína de guerra vivió como una muggle, siendo como siempre la mejor en cada proyecto que se proponía, pero con un inmenso vacío en su corazón que ni el trabajo ni los estudios lograban llenar. Minerva la visitaba y era quizás la única vida social de la joven mujer, fuera de la librería de la que ahora era dueña.

En el mundo mágico, Cissy Malfoy trataba de encontrar una vía más sencilla para solucionar los problemas monetarios que la agobiaban. Había conseguido que Draco se casara con una de las Greengrass; y ella misma trataba de conquistar una vieja ilusión: el que fuera el único amigo verdadero de su difunto esposo; si bien no tenía la belleza de Lucius siempre le había parecido atractivo; y ahora con su aura de héroe resultaba un partido muy conveniente para ella.

Jamás midió el alcance de poner a Severus Snape en su vida, sobre todo porque a pesar de ser una buena occlumante, había momentos en los que su naturaleza presuntuosa le ganaba a la prudencia. Había visitado a Minerva y muy a su manera le había dejado entrever que en algún momento fue víctima de un engaño; esa era la verdadera razón para aceptar el cortejo hipócrita de Narcissa; su amor propio de Slytherin no permitía que nadie se burlara de él y quedara impune; esa era la razón por la que había alejado a Hermione cuando pensó que lo había traicionado; aunque sabía que si volvía a ver esos ojos castaños se perdería gustoso en ellos, sin importar si era inocente o no.

Desde que ella se había ido de su vida, más bien desde que él la había expulsado, todo a su alrededor volvió a ser gris, oscuro y frío; igual que en el pasado, exactamente de la misma manera que cuando perdió a Lily, y quizás peor. Por meses se había encerrado a beber, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; hasta que un día, poco antes del inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, recibió una visita inesperada; estaba tan alcoholizado que en otros tiempos le hubiera costado la vida; con un par de pases de varita Minerva lo había inmovilizado y lo levitaba hasta la regadera donde dejo caer sobre su cara el frío chorro de agua proveniente de un aguamenti.

El sermón de la bruja no se hizo esperar, Minerva era dulce y comprensiva, pero enojada era peor que una banshee; con unas cuantas palabras lo desarmó; sus alegatos contundentes lo dejaron sin habla. Lo obligó a asearse y comer algo; y lo arrastró de regreso a Hogwarts donde lo reincorporó a su antiguo puesto como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de Casa; dado que el sustituto de Horace en Pociones no era de su confianza.

En este punto, ya Severus había recuperado una parte de su habitual entereza, llevándolo a preguntar acerca de la identidad del nuevo maestro, la respuesta de Minerva lo dejó anonadado: Draco Malfoy. La rabia volvió a hervir en sus entrañas y los celos lo invadieron; pero también despertó su sentido común y su frialdad de Slytherin que junto a las palabras de la bruja directora resonaban en su cabeza: "¿si ella te engaño con Malfoy, por qué irse? ¿Por qué ahora él está casado con Astoria Greengrass? ¿Por qué ella lloraba desconsolada cuando regresó al colegio?

No pensó demasiado en volver al su antiguo puesto, la cercanía con Draco le facilitaría llegar a la verdad. El retornar a Hogwarts sin ella entre las antiguas paredes le dejó un sabor amargo; esperaba encontrar sus ojos luminosos y su rizada cabellera en cualquier pasillo, en las escalinatas de la puerta principal, en la biblioteca o bajo el árbol en las márgenes del Lago Negro; jamás había sentido tanta nostalgia dentro de esos muros que encerraban la mayor parte de los recuerdos de su vida; sin ella el mundo no tenía color ni vida; era tan oscuro como sus ropajes y tan amargo como su propia existencia.

El año inició sin novedades, él seguía siendo el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras, y sus alumnos le tenían una saludable mezcla de temor y respeto igual que antaño, a diferencia que ahora podía percibir más detrás de las miradas temerosas de los niños de primer año: admiración pura y sincera, algo que en su vida sólo había visto en los ojos ambarinos de su amada Hermione.

No tardó en recibir de las manos de Draco un pergamino firmado por Narcissa. Su ahijado, siempre diplomáticamente correcto, pero cada día más falso, y a cada instante más parecido a Lucius; la hipocresía que dominaba cada uno de sus actos era nauseabunda.

En la misiva lo invitaba a tomar el té para recordar viejos tiempos. La insinuación de Minerva de que tanto él como Hermione habían sido víctima de las manipulaciones de esa harpía hicieron que su rabia y odio afloraran nuevamente, por lo que restó cincuenta puntos a dos estudiantes de Slytherin sólo porque sí, como en otros tiempos lo hizo con los Gryffindor.

Se encaminó al despacho de la directora, necesitaba un permiso para salir del colegio; por supuesto, ya tenía un plan en mente. Al ir por un pasillo llamó fuertemente su atención escuchar a dos personas que discutían; eran Draco y Astoria, al parecer la mujer le reclamaba por algo; no es que fuera un chismoso, pero como espía había aprendido a recopilar toda la información que fuese posible por todos los medios a su alcance, se quedaría a escuchar, quizás encontrara algo de utilidad; y efectivamente así fue:

—Me engañaste Draco, me dijiste que con ella todo había sido un plan de tu madre, que no significaba nada para ti. —Astoria Greengrass o Astoria Malfoy lloraba a mares, de rabia y desilusión.

—Cállate Astoria, total tu sueño se hizo realidad, soy tu esposo, aunque jamás podré amarte, no eres ella; eres tonta y superficial, jamás serás en lo más mínimo ella, ella es simplemente perfecta. —Draco hablaba con la frialdad de aquellos que no tienen absolutamente nada que perder, con la desilusión plasmada en cada una de sus palabras, elegantemente matizadas por un tono que daba a entender que él estaba por encima de cualquier sentimiento más allá de la derrota.

—Pero nada de lo que hiciste sirvió, ¿no? Aunque Snape la haya despreciado, ella no se quedó contigo. —Con estas palabras la llorosa bruja cambiaba su tono por uno totalmente gozoso, rayando en lo sádico. Mientras afuera, el aludido Severus sentía arder la indignación, había sido víctima de una burda mentira y había pasado los últimos tres años sumido en una total miseria por culpa de ese idiota y de la infame ambiciosa que tenía por madre. Ahora sabía que su instinto no le había engañado, siguió escuchando atentamente la conversación que se desarrollaba dentro de esa aula vacía, mientras su mente afinaba los detalles de su plan.

—Ya no me importa, ¿no te has preguntado muchas noches por qué prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts y no ir a casa?, o ¿por qué nuestro matrimonio después de dos años sigue siendo algo meramente formal y que no existe en la práctica? Pues te daré las respuestas aunque no te guste oírlas… Este lugar me recuerda a ella, es parte de ella; jamás dejarás tu lugar de esposa de fachada, porque esa sangresucia como la llamas, es la única mujer por la que sentiré algo alguna vez en mi vida. —La bruja frente a él lo miró, con el odio brillando en sus ojos, para Draco era una mala imitación de la mujer de la que sin querer se había enamorado; era castaña como ella, pero demasiado alta, delgada y artificial para ser ella, para ser Hermione.

—Dime Draco, ¿qué harías si en este mismo momento fuera a contarle toda la verdad al profesor Snape? Sabes que es capaz de matarte cuando se entere. —Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, sabía que las palabras de Astoria eran totalmente ciertas, y que a nadie le convenía hacerse del odio de su padrino, no por nada fue la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso; aunque se recompuso lo suficiente para hablar:

—Tú mi querida viborita, no harás nada de eso, no te conviene… sabes que tenemos mucho que perder ambos, así que te callas y no molestas, y delante de todos sonríes como la esposa enamorada que no eres. —Dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida, mientras Severus se ocultaba en el recodo del pasillo, para poco después retomar su camino.

Minerva no puso trabas al permiso solicitado, y una vez enterada del plan de Severus puso toda su voluntad en que las cosas salieran a la perfección, Narcissa Malfoy se arrepentiría todo lo que le quedaba de vida por lo que había hecho, Draco tenía ya su castigo atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor del que según las leyes mágicas no podría salir nunca.

Un mago alto, delgado y de aspecto siniestro llegó a una regia mansión que conocía perfectamente, las puertas se abrieron ante su sola presencia, la bruja lo esperaba. Decidido una vez más a interpretar un papel, entró con paso firme al sendero que conducía al edificio principal; para su sorpresa lo recibió una bruja joven uniformada como sirvienta y no un elfo doméstico. La muchacha lo condujo hasta el salón donde una mujer madura pero hermosa y elegante lo esperaba con su característica y estudiada elegancia.

Severus Snape no perdió tiempo, y con dos palabras había conseguido que la bruja estuviera convencida de que deseaba casarse con ella. La arrogante mujer inició con los preparativos, si su hijo había echado a perder los planes de restaurar el nombre familiar casándose con una heroína de guerra, ella no dejaría ir a Snape. Envió invitaciones a medio mundo mágico, mientras en la dirección de Hogwarts un mago y una bruja brindaban por la próxima venganza.

El famoso compromiso mantuvo a los medios mágicos trabajando a máxima capacidad por semanas, fue el chisme del año y la atención generada era lo mejor para una mujer totalmente egocéntrica y vanidosa como Narcissa. El día de la fiesta el presunto pretendiente envió varias cajas del mejor champán francés para el brindis; claro que nadie sospechaba lo que se ocultaba tras esa buena disposición.

La noche era espectacular, y Narcissa la disfrutaba, no esperaba lo que saldría a luz tras el primer brindis, la primera en caer fue la propia anfitriona, que tras un par de preguntas por parte de Severus confesó todo lo que había tramado en contra de Hermione. Lo que pasó después no tenía precedentes, ¿Qué pasa cuando les das veritaserum a las más falaces e hipócritas personas de la alta sociedad mágica durante una reunión social? La respuesta era: desastre total, esto Severus lo sabía. Los titulares del día siguiente destrozaron para siempre cualquier tentativa de la viuda Malfoy de recuperar el prestigio perdido.

Con los ejemplares de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja en la mano, Draco Malfoy sonrió en su despacho; esa misma mañana había presentado su renuncia en la oficina de Minerva; ya no le quedaba nada, se iría a algún lugar donde pudiera vivir tranquilo. Que Astoria y su madre se las arreglaran juntas como las pirañas que eran.

A esa misma hora, en una calle de Londres un hombre se aparecía cerca de una bonita casa de clase media, donde una mujer joven de largos y rizados cabellos castaños cuidaba de un jardín, era joven, pero en su rostro se veían las huellas de la tristeza; aunque el sol brillara, los pájaros cantaran y las rosas florecieran en su jardín en pleno verano; aunque sus ojos ya no derramaran lágrimas, su corazón continuaba enlutado. No lo había olvidado ni lo haría nunca, pero su orgullo de Gryffindor le impedía tratar de volver, intentar explicarle que nada de lo que se imaginó fue cierto; aunque durante cada segundo de su vida pensara en él y a pesar de que el amor que sentía continuaba intacto.

Alzó la mirada cuando una sombra cubrió la luz del sol frente a ella; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; ahí, con ropas oscuras, pero vestido de muggle estaba Severus Snape, una vez más dispuesto a pedir perdón por amor; sólo esperaba que ella, a diferencia de Lily si perdonara las palabras dichas en un momento de rabia.

Las palabras no hicieron falta, para Hermione el mundo cobró color y vida nuevamente son la sola presencia de ese hombre, por el que había sufrido cada día y noche durante los últimos tres años; se puso de pie con lágrimas en los ojos, para solo decir dos palabras:

—Aún te amo… — no hizo falta nada más para que Severus la abrazara y besara con dulzura, él también lloraba; esta vez fue tan distinto; no hubo necesidad de ruegos, ella lo esperaba, lo había hecho durante tres largos años, sin perder el amor y la certeza de que algún día estarían juntos.

—Perdóname… —las palabras del mago fueron acalladas por un pequeño índice que lo invitaba a guardar silencio.

—No hace falta, jamás te he guardado rencor. —contestó la menuda bruja que sentía su corazón bullir de felicidad sólo con tenerlo frente a ella.

Se casaron sin pompa ni circunstancia; sólo Minerva y los verdaderos amigos; no necesitaban nada más. Mientras estuvieran uno al lado del otro, el mundo dejaría de ser gris y absurdo, mientras estuvieran juntos nada más importaba.

La noche de su primer aniversario, ella contemplaba la luna llena que alumbraba la oscuridad con tintes de plata como aquella remota noche de hacía varios años cuando él se había atrevido a declarar su amor.

Ese había sido por mucho el mejor año de sus vidas, Minerva al retirarse dejó en la dirección del colegio a Severus; y ella a su vez fue maestra de pociones y jefa de Gryffindor; en eso pensaba cuando él llegó, cuando sintió la calidez familiar de su abrazo y el peso de su capa sobre sus hombros; los olores que conocía a la perfección invadieron sus sentidos, tan intensos como los había sentido esa misma tarde mientras enseñaba a sus estudiantes de séptimo curso el proceso de preparación de la amortentia.

Sólo un detalle faltaba para que fuera perfecto, y esa misma noche le confesaría a Severus Snape que su legado continuaría, en siete meses y medio tendrían un hijo, ahora su felicidad era completa.


End file.
